vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Tails= |-|Hyper Tails= |-|Titan Tails= |-|Turbo Tails= Summary Tails is one of Sonic's greatest friends and a member of the Freedom Fighters. Born to Amadeus and Rosemary Prower on the day of Dr. Eggman's invasion of Mobotropolis, Tails spent most of his live believing his parents were dead after they were teleported to another world by an alien just prior to their roboicization. He was sent to the sanctuary of Knothole where he received the nickname of Tails and was raised by Sally Acorn. After learning to use his tails to fly, he discovered the Knothole Freedom Fighters and was strangely sent to a pocket zone after discovering a Power Ring. It was there he met Sonic the Hedgehog and joined the Freedom Fighters. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Mutated Mobian two-tailed fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Dizziness Inducement, Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Spin Dash, Highly skilled pilot and mechanic | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale, Acausality (Type 1), Intangibility, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Can control Flickies, Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation (Resisted Mammoth Mogul attempt to mind control him alongside Sonic and Knuckles) | Same as before, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Power Absorption | Same as before, Invulnerability (In the form of Intangibility), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Archie Sonic) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Ultra Sonic as they are both powered by the same power source) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Master Mogul and restored all of the zones he destroyed) | Multiverse level+ (Fought Master Mogul and is comparable to Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and air manipulation | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Various gadgets, machines and inventions. Intelligence: Genius. Skilled inventor, mechanic and pilot, his intelligence surpasses that of Rotor and Uncle Chuck and rivals Doctor Eggman's. Also trained in combat by Knuckles. Weaknesses: Using his tails for too long can tire him out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Tails curls up into a tight ball and rams into the target at high speed. Key: Base | Hyper Tails | Titan Tails | Turbo Tails Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Hackers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Good Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2